


Classifying

by QuicksilverMaximoff



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: Asexual Lorna Dane, Bisexual Remy LeBeau, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Questioning Pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicksilverMaximoff/pseuds/QuicksilverMaximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger just wants to know more about what humans enjoy when it comes to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Pietro just wants to not like the things he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classifying

"But why are we classifying the sex? Straight sex, gay sex, oral sex, animal sex.... it is all sex, correct?" Danger inquired. She tilted her head curiously, and everyone else at the table continued to eat, trying to ignore the question. "Lorna, what is your favorite kind of sex?" 

"I don't like sex," Lorna said, going for another spoonful of mashed potatoes. "It's not for me." Danger nodded, and proceeded to the next person. 

"Pietro? Do you enjoy gay sex?" Pietro spluttered, the water he was drinking dripping back into his glass. 

"I have to go check on Luna," he said, getting up and going in the opposite direction of Luna's room. No one commented and there was silence until Danger spoke again. 

"Was it something that I said? I thought that was his favorite." Remy pushed away from the table. 

"I'll go check on 'im. Don't wait up." He followed in the direction Pietro had gone, and found him on the balcony, leaning against the rail and looking at the bright city lights. "Everythin' okay here?" Remy asked, leaning on the railing next to Pietro. 

"Everything's fine, go back to dinner," Pietro said, not looking at him. 

"Clearly not. Come on, you can always talk to lil' ol' Remy, I'm here to help out." Pietro gave him a sideways scowl, before again focusing his attention on the buildings and lights in front of him. 

"It's fine. I'd just... appreciate it if Danger stopped asking those kinds of questions." Remy raised an eyebrow. 

"Pietro, is there anythin' you wanna talk about? Somethin' botherin' you?" Remy inquired. Pietro pushed away from the railing and went to sit on the wall by the plants. 

"No. I don't want to talk about anything." Remy decided that it was best not to push, and he began walking toward the door. 

"If you do decide you need t' talk, I'm here." He was almost at the door when Pietro spoke. 

"What if Danger is right?" he asked, so quietly that Remy could barely hear him. Remy turned around, looked at Pietro for a moment, and then went to sit next to him. 

"It's okay if she is. You wouldn't be the only one 'ere who does," Remy responded. Pietro's head shot up. 

"Do you mean-" Remy spread his arms. 

"What can I say, I'm a very 'free love' kind'a guy. I enjoy sex, don't matter wha' gender or sex someone is." Pietro almost looked hopeful for a minute before his face fell again. 

"Just because you can doesn't mean I can," he said. Remy frowned. 

"An' why's that?" Pietro shrugged. 

"I'm not that kind of person. I can't be into that kind of thing. It isn't right for me. You do what you want, Remy. I can't." Pietro moved to get up, but Remy's hand shot out and he grabbed Pietro's arm. 

"I don' know what 'appened to you t' make you think that, but you just gotta know it ain't true. You can love whoever and have sex with whoever, so long as they wan' it too. Don' let yourself get down jus' because it ain't somethin' you're used to." Remy got up and put a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "You've got time t' figure out what you want. Jus' always remember that I can help." Pietro nodded, and decided to try something he had never done before. 

He put a hand behind Remy's head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. Although surprised at first, Remy eagerly kissed back, running his fingers trough Pietro's white hair. A few moments later, he could feel him pulling away. But by the time that Remy opened his eyes, Pietro was gone.


End file.
